


The Lost Son

by Zer0bound



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0bound/pseuds/Zer0bound
Summary: After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair color; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.He is in for a rude awakening.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.Note- The story is told in the third person and more akin to the style of a novel. When it is a "Character's POV" it is actually just third person limited but for them instead of first-person.
Relationships: Asia Argento (Highschool DxD)/Original Male Character(s), Himejima Akeno/Original Male Character(s), Raynare/Original Male Character(s), Rias Gremory/Original Male Character(s), Toujou Koneko/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. S1 E1: The Beginning of the End

"Ashur," The man said, surrounded in the white void. The boy looked up, his silver-tipped blonde hair almost radiating in the light around him.

"Ashur, it's time that we say goodbye. I'm going to send you to someone that you can trust." The man said, his eyes crinkled; holding back tears. The boy turned his head to the side as he stared at the man, confused, yet understanding what he meant. The man stared into the void before looking back at the boy, who stood there. The man scooped up the boy and held him in his arms. Shaking, he walked forward in the void of light and held the boy out. He then looked away as he let the boy go; allowing him to fall into the void.

The boy fell through the void for seconds; minutes; and for what seemed like hours until the void began to dissipate. He blinked and he then realized that he was falling from the sky and the void was gone. The boy looked from side to side and then noticed to his left was a paradise in the sky. At least, that's what it would be if the smoke wasn't there. The fire and smoke cloaked the marvelous kingdom; tearing at the massive buildings; threatening to make them collapse. The boy reached for the paradise; his paradise, that was burning in front of him; but to no avail. He cried out, trying to reach the paradise that was growing further and further away from him.

The boy continued to fall; he continued to fall until the paradise was gone. He fell through the fluffy clouds and he finally saw something below him. It was a land, filled with luscious forests, bustling cities, and people. The boy stared at the land below him, the distance growing closer between them.

500 feet

400 feet

300 feet

200 feet

100 feet.

And as the boy reached the ground; not slowing down; he felt a sense of dread wash over him like a tidal wave. The ground came in contact with his face and......

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3rd Person POV.

"MASTER WAKE UP WON'T YOU? MASTER WAKE UP WON'T YOU?" Ashur groaned and looked over at the source of the sound and it was unsurprisingly coming from the alarm clock his brother had installed above his bed. And also to no surprise, his brother was still fast asleep.

"Damn alarm clock" Ashur groaned while rising out from his bed and walking over to the source of the annoying noise. He turned off the alarm clock and then picked it up in his hand. He looked down at his still sleeping brother and smirked.

"The pervert won't stop sleeping, so I guess it's my responsibility to wake him up then," He said mischievously. Ashur raised the hand holding the alarm clock and then brought it down into his brother's stomach.

"Wake up won't you?" Ashur yelled as the alarm came in contact with his brother's stomach, waking up his brother with a surprise. His brother groaned exasperatedly while clutching his now aching stomach. He looked up and saw Ashur smugly smiling above him.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He groaned, still holding his stomach.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to wake you up...Master Issei!" Ashur said while suppressing laughter.

"Well you could've just woken me up like a normal person instead of breaking my fucking ribs," Issei yelled, visibly upset at his brother.

"Oh come on," Ashur said while approaching the door to the bathroom, "I couldn't help myself. You go through the trouble of buying an alarm to wake you up with the sound of a cute girl's voice and you sleep through it. You really are stupid, ain'tcha." Issei responded with a groan and flopped back onto his bed, face first.

"Go do your business in the bathroom Ashur, I don't want you to see me tending to my wounds!" Issei snapped.

"All right, whatever you say," Ashur said while opening the door to the bathroom, "Master."

"HEY! STOP CALLING ME THA-" Issei exclaimed, but before he could finish his sentence; Ashur slammed the sliding bathroom door; leaving Issei alone.

"Damn Ashur, always being such a pain in the ass. Don't you wait until I get myself a smoking hot babe and have you drooling all over her?" Issei said while getting up from his bed and heading towards his dresser.

"Not gonna happen!" Ashur called from inside the bathroom in a mocking tone. Issei sent a glare towards the door while he put on his school uniform.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Ashur said while coming out of the bathroom already dressed in his school uniform. "Aren't we meeting your pervy-ass friends today? Matsufuck and Motoharasser?"

"Matsuda and Motohama!" Issei corrected in an aggravated tone. "And they're your friends too! Or they can be if you want them to be." Issei looked over at his brother who was midway out of the bedroom door; wishing he would give it a thought but he knew what he was going to say.

"Not a chance. I don't want to be caught dead being friends with a trio of insatiable perverts, I already have to deal with one, and he lives with me!" Ashur said while looking over his shoulder. "Let's go," Ashur said while walking out of his bedroom and down the hall, leaving his younger brother to hastily get ready.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur POV

'There's a sure lady, all that glitters is gold and she's buying her stairway to heaven

When she gets there, she knows; If the stores are all closed; With a word, she can get what she came for.'

Ashur was leaning on the stairs that led down to the ground floor of his family's apartment; egg and cheese bagel in one hand; iPod in the other. As he leaned there, listening to Led Zeppelin sing about heaven; he wondered about the dream he had the night before.

"Falling through the sky; a paradise on fire? Does this have something to do with the silver-haired girl?" He thought to himself. He desperately wanted to understand what his dream meant and if it had something to do with his past. He was snapped out of thought by the sound of Issei emerging from their apartment, and his eyes transfixed onto his younger brother. Shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a dopey grin plastered on his face most of the time.

They descended the stairs, he occasionally looked over at his brother and listened to bits and pieces of his incoherent ramblings.

"Oh yeah! There are totally busty babes at Kuoh! Right! Ashur, there's gonna be busty babes at Kuoh academy right?" His brother asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah probably," Ashur replied while focusing more on his dream from the night before and his bagel then Issei's 'busty babes.' Issei pumped his fist in the air while running down the stairs.

"Oh yeah! So many busty babes! And they are all gonna be mine!" He exclaimed, accompanied by a thud as his feet the base of the stairs.

"Not if you don't cut that mess that you call hair" Ashur said dryly while walking past his brother who stared at him with a confused look. His confusion soon turned to excitement as he raced to catch up with his brother.

"Who knows? I could always snag a few fine females for my favorite older brother." Issei teased while running around Ashur. Ashur just shook his head and walked past his ecstatic brother further into the streets of Kuoh, desperately wanting to rid himself of his annoying brother.

________________________________________________________________________________

As Ashur walked through the crowded streets of Kuoh, slipping in between the gaps of businesswomen and bust mothers; a large structure came into view. It was massive; had large gates made from the finest material and people buzzing around it.

"So this is Kuoh Academy, the place where I'll be spending my third year? I can see why many people would want to go here." He thought out loud. As Ashur approached the entrance to his new academy, he saw his brother's friends eagerly awaiting by the gates.

As he entered he saw a group of school girls walking towards the gates; near to where he had entered. As he passed by them, he paid no mind to their staring or their giggling.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" One girl whispered loudly.

"I wonder if he's the 3rd year?" Another girl whispered back.

"Hopefully we get more chances to see him!" A third girl said in an excited giggle.

Ashur had heard all of it before; girls wanting to sleep with him and guys plotting with their friends to be his "wing-men." He understood why this was the case. He wasn't arrogant about his looks, but he couldn't deny he was incredibly ripped and was pretty handsome for a highschooler. Most of the time when he went to restaurants with his mom and brother, they brought him a wine glass and confused him for an adult, even though he was only seventeen.

As he walked through the courtyard, navigating through groups of schoolgirls and the occasional wandering guys, he came across a large hill overlooking the campus. Ashur lounged down, overlooking his new home for the year and he scanned for any interesting people that he might want to talk to. Even though no one caught his eye immediately, he was relieved to overhear a conversation going on behind him that got his attention.

"Hey Kiba! Wait up!" A girl cried out. As Ashur turned his head to look at the scene and what he saw made him sigh in relief. There was a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes walking down the path with a group of three schoolgirls behind him.

"So I'm not the only chick magnet here." Ashur thought to himself. "I wonder if we could be friends, I mean we do have that one thing in common."

"Kiba, what are you doing right now?" The same girl who called out to him asked.

"Yeah, would you maybe want to go and sing karaoke with us?" Another girl asked eagerly. The blonde boy turned to them with a smile on his face.

"Sorry...but I have a club meeting to attend." He said, smiling at the girls.

"Oh, it's okay!" The first girl said happily, "Maybe next time." He turned away from the girls and began to walk away.

"Yeah, hopefully, next time!" He called out, waving to them as he walked away.

As he walked away, Ashur had gotten up from the hill and followed the blonde boy. He caught up to him pretty easily, even though the girls had nearly fainted when he passed by them.

"Hey," Ashur called out to the boy as he walked closer towards him. The boy turned and for a moment his eyes clouded with fear and anguish, but it vanished almost in an instant.

"Hey, you!" The boy called back to him, "I haven't seen your face before, you must be new!"

"Yeah I am," Ashur said, catching up to the blonde. "My name's Ashur and I'm kinda new around here, I was wondering if you could help me around?"

For a split second, he noticed the boy examining him, his eyes wandering up and down his body, but when he noticed that Ashur noticed this he stopped immediately.

"Sure thing Ashur, my name is Kiba!" The boy said while extending his hand out to Ashur.

"Nice to meet you Kiba!" Ashur said while shaking his hand. "So, what can you tell me about this place and all that it offers?"

"Well," Kiba said while retracting his hand, "We are known for having one of the most beautiful high school campuses nationwide. We are also known for our famous clubs that many of our students participate in!" Kiba began to walk along the path and Ashur followed beside him, making sure to pay attention to every word he said. He didn't want to mess up his chance with a new friend.

"Oh, what clubs are there?" Ashur asked excitedly, making sure to sound engaged in every word. Kiba turned to him and smiled while proceeding to list off the names of clubs.

"There is our amazing Kendo Club, our great Chess club, Our Occult Research Club, and our Track Club." He explained while looking at Ashur.

"Occult Research Club? What's that exactly?" Ashur asked, now more intrigued by this foreign concept. As he asked this, Kiba turned to him and grinned in a childlike manner.

"Well it's sort of hard to explain but I'd probably just have to show you!" He said while walking down the stairs of the path; towards a large church-like building.

"Alright, sounds cool!" Ashur said, following his new friend down the stairs and towards the church building.

"This should be interesting".

________________________________________________________________________________

Issei POV

"Are you sure this is going to work Matsuda?" Issei asked nervously while looking around him to check if the coast was clear.

"Of course it is Issei!" The teenager with the shaved head said from the ground, looking through what seemed to be a tiny hole in the wall.

"Here they come!" The other boy beside him exclaimed, a pervy grin growing across his face. Issei knew why they had come here and not to say that he didn't want to look, but he knew this was wrong. His two friends, Matsuda and Motohama were peering into a hole in the wall that led into the girl's changing room. Issei glanced around nervously before his eyes focused on people approaching the boys. It was the girls from the Kendo club and they were not happy to see the boys.

"Uh, guys?" Issei asked, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Not now Issei, it's just getting good!" Matsuda cried in joy, not noticing the urgency in Issei's voice. As the girls from the kendo club drew closer; swords in hand; Issei took one look at his friends and bolted the other way.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!" One of the girls screamed as he ran away. Issei didn't pay that any thought because he was too busy running like there was no tomorrow. Issei just kept on running as fast as he could before he collapsed to the ground, out of breath. For a moment he just lay there on the ground, breathing heavily, before he was snapped out of his daze by a voice.

"Issei? What're you doing on the ground?" A voice called to him from above. Issei looked up, half expecting to see his two friends, pissed off that he had ditched them. But instead, he saw his older brother, with a boy he could only describe as a Lady-Killer.

"Ashur? What are you doing on this side of the campus? Aren't the third year areas all the way on the other side of the campus?" Issei asked while getting up from the ground and brushing the dirt off of your school uniform.

"Actually, you're on the third year's side of the campus." The lady-killer explained, his eyes transfixed on him.

"Wait! That can't be right..." Issei said, his voice trailing off as he looked around him. The lady-killer wasn't lying to him, he was in fact on the third year's side of the campus and he knew this for multiple reasons.

One: He was situated in front of a large church-like building that he was told was the base for the third-year student council. 

Two: He could see that the students walking around were all wearing their uniforms with badges, proving their age if they needed to get in anywhere. 

And finally Three: The girls looked way more mature and sexy here!

"Well Issei," Ashur said, bringing Issei's attention back to him. "You should probably go find your friends and head to class. We wouldn't want you missing your first class, now would we?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Issei said while shuddering at the thought of what his two friends were going through.

"Well see you later Issei!" Ashur said while turning back to the lady-killer.

"Yeah see you later Big Bro!" Issei said, walking away from his brother and the other boy.

"I guess he made a friend, after all, that's better for everyone."

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur's POV

"So that was your brother?" Kiba asked him while ascending the stairs inside the church-like building.

"Yeah," Ashur said while shrugging, "He's a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"Yeah, but aren't all siblings?" Kiba said, a charming grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right, do you have siblings?" Ashur said, ascending the stairs faster to reach Kiba who was now searching through his pocket for something.

"Yeah, I do! But they all...erm....moved away." Kiba said while continuing to search his pocket. It took him a moment but when he found the item he was looking for he let out a relieved sigh. He took out a set of keys and began to search through them.

"So what are the people in the Occult Research club like?" Ashur asked anxiously.

"Well I think they are all pretty nice, I mean I am one of them!" Kiba said while inserting a key into the door, causing it to make a satisfying clicking sound.

"But I guess that's up for you to decide! Let's go and meet the members of the Occult Research Club!" Kiba said while swinging the door open.

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. S1 E2: The Beginning of the End- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.  
> Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair color; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.  
> He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.  
> He is in for a rude awakening.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.
> 
> Note- The story is told in the third person and more akin to the style of a novel. When it is a "Character's POV" it is actually just third person limited but for them instead of first-person.

??? POV

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Where is Kiba? He's never usually this late?" The redheaded girl muttered while pacing around the room. This girl was Rias Gremory, the Occult Research Club's leader and owner. She had made the Occult research club so she and her friends could talk freely about personal matters in a safe location. However, she never went a day without worrying about the possibility of an attack.

"Rias-chan," A voice called out from behind her. As Rias turned she saw another teenage girl, this one had black hair and purple eyes that seemed almost elusive in a-way.

"Akeno, have you seen Kiba? He's never been this late before! I don't know what to do if something happ-" Rias exclaimed in a worried manner while looking around frantically.

"Rias-chan." Akeno interjected, "He'll be fine, he always is being swarmed by girls. That is probably just the case today, you have no need to worry." As she said this, she grabbed Rias's hands in her own and a feeling of calmness washed over Rias.

"Speak of the devil and he may arrive," Akeno said, her hands retracting from Rias's as she focused on the now open door. Rias turned around to see the door ajar and standing under its frame was Kiba and a boy she had never met before, but on a-way, he seemed familiar.

"Kiba! Where were you? You missed the meeting! Now what are we supposed to do about the-" Rias yelled while walking over to Kiba.

"Rias-san!" Kiba said in a loud and energetic tone, "We have a guest, he wanted to know if he could join the Occult Research club. He gestured to the boy behind him and Rias began to finally examine the boy closer. He stood about a head taller than Kiba and had silver hair that turned to blonde at the tips. He had eyes that glowed like the aura Borealis and he was built like a tank, however, there was something off about him. He radiated a strange aura, something that Rias had never seen before. She had heard of this type of aura before but had never actually experienced it himself.

"What is he? He's certainly not human but he also doesn't seem to be a devil either. There are bits that remind me of a devil, a fallen angel, and two other things...What is h-" She wondered while examining him.

"Um lady," the voice came from above her. She looked and she had walked forward towards the boy and was now touching his chest with her left hand. The boy was looking down at her with his shimmering green eyes, and confusion was spread across his face.

"Oh!" Rias stammered while walking backward, her face beet red. She looked back at the boy in confusion but also in awe, he didn't seem to be embarrassed at all; just confused.

"I'm s-sorry about that, I don't know what came over me," Rias said, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

"It's okay." The same voice called out and Rias looked to see the boy looking at her with a smile on his face. "It wasn't the worst thing in the world." He winked at her, causing her to let out a small noise of embarrassment.

"Aren't you a flirty one..." Akeno said seductively while swaying over to the boy and when she finally went over to him she put her hand on his face; caressing it. "What's your name?"

"Ahem," Kiba said in a defiant tone, causing Akeno to back off from the boy; giggling all the while. "His name is Ashur Hyodou and he's a third-year here at Kuoh academy. He transferred here from Kyoto because he wanted to spend his last year of High School in his hometown."

"Yeah, and I don't want to be around my pervy brother all the time so I thought, why don't I join an interesting club. And what do you know, I just happened to meet Kiba-san." Ashur said, a childish grin growing across his face.

"Well, I'll have to discuss it with the other members of the club, but we will get back to you tomorrow," Rias said while staring into the boy's eyes. Her face had returned to its normal colour, but sometimes when Ashur would look at her in the eyes; her cheeks would turn a light shade of pink.

"Well, if that's all I need to know before your decision," Ashur said while turning his body to face the door, "I should probably get to class. I don't want to be late on the first day." He turned back and smiled at Rias, causing her knees to buckle and her face to return to the beet-red color.

"I've got to get to class too Rias-san." Kiba called to her, "Make sure to fill me in after school."

As the boys left the room, shutting the door, Rias finally collapsed to the ground; her heart going a mile a minute and her vision swirling.

"Wow you really like him, don't you Rias-chan?" Akeno said while crouching down to get on the same level.

"I...It's not that I like him, it's that his Aura was super unsettling!" Rias exclaimed, trying to stretch the truth into a reason to disagree with Akeno.

"It's okay Rias-chan," Akeno said, while rising from the ground, "I like him too." Rias looked up at Akeno who extended her hand down, which Rias happily took.

"Well I'm going to go and take a shower President, you can have it after I'm done," Akeno said while removing her clothes with every step.

"O..okay Akeno-chan, take your time.." Rias said, looking back at the half-naked girl; who grinned at her words and took off into the next room. When she finally disappeared from sight, RIas let out a long sigh and began to think again.

"Ashur....where do I know that name from?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur Pov

The rest of the day flew by for Ashur. Most of it was just an introductory lesson on the rules of the classroom and other basics that he had been taught since elementary school. As the bell signifying the end of his day came, Ashur stayed in his desk for a moment and sat there in thought.

"That redhead girl, she's kinda cute I guess. I wouldn't touch her though, it seems as if she can be a bitch at times." Ashur thought as he leaned back in his chair; his feet now resting on his desk. "But I can't help but wonder, why do I feel so drawn to her?" And for a moment it all became clear to Ashur, they began to piece together the parts of his fractured mind.

"Is she really? Could that be true? Is she really my-"

"HEY ASHUR!" A voice screamed from across the classroom, snapping Ashur out of his daze or remembrance. When Ashur looked at the source of the sound he sighed because his brother was standing there, seemingly waiting for him. As he rose from his desk, he took his iPod out of his pocket and pressed play. He put one earbud in and his ears were instantly filled with the joyous lyrics of John Lennon.

'Imagine there's no heaven;

It's easy if you try:

No hell below us;

Above us only sky;

Imagine all the people, living for today'

"I thought that we agreed to meet in front of the gates?" Ashur questioned as he brushed past his younger brother.

"Yeah, well I..um..." Issei stammered as he ran to catch up to his brother.

"You got caught being a pervert again?" Ashur asked dryly while staring straight ahead. Issei tried to come up with a response but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, an exasperated sigh came out of Ashur's mouth.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Ashur said while turning and looking down at his brother, "Or I'll have to tell mom." Issei looked at his brother with wide eyes but quickly looked away with guilt crowding his face, instead of his normal smile.

"Come on, let's head home," Ashur said while stepping down onto the stairs right outside of Kuoh academy and into his neighborhood, John Lennon still singing in his ear.

'Imagine all the people, sharing all the world;

You may say I'm a dreamer;

But I'm not the only one;

I hope someday, you'll join us;

And the world will live as one.'

As John Lennon wrapped up his concert in Ashur's ear, it had almost become sundown and the brothers were walking over the bridge that would take them to their apartment complex, something caught the two boy's attention.

"Wait up!" A voice cried out from the other side of the bridge, which caused Ashur to recoil and turn around to see a school-girl. The girl had long brown hair and purple eyes and wore a uniform not too far off from their own uniforms but just a different color palate.

"Are you Issei Hyouodu from Kuoh Academy?" The girl asked and pointed at Issei, her eyes full of insecurity.

"Yeah, that's me? Just wondering, but who are you?" Issei asked as he cocked his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Well um, my name is Yuma but I have a question for you." The girl said, her face becoming redder from embarrassment. Ashur turned his head over to his brother and back over to the girl.

"Well shit! Is my brother, the crazy perverted lunatic going to be asked out?" He questioned in his mind, while he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Ok Yuma, Issei would be happy to go on a date with you, so can you just give him your digits; we kinda got to get home," Ashur said while pointing over the bridge, a cheeky grin resting on his face. Issei's face turned bright red from the comment while Yuma looked over at Ashur and the color immediately left her face. For a moment she just stared into Ashur's eyes, terror clouding her own; before she snapped out of it and turned back to Issei.

"Um...Yes so, can I get your number?" Yuma asked, her face turning a light shade of red. For a moment, Ashur thought he was going to have to carry Issei home because of the amount of shock that he was in; but his brother pulled it all together and began the exchange with Yuma. Ashur was proud of his brother for getting a girl's number but in a sense, he felt a sense of dread and couldn't understand why.

"The girl seems nice, but why do I seem so on edge?"

________________________________________________________________________________

The next day came and went like it was just a passing moment. It may have felt like a normal day to other people like Issei but, for some reason; Ashur's day was slowed. The day seemed to drag by at a tortoise's pace and in the parts that felt normal to him, seemed to last strangely shorter. He didn't know if it was because of the anticipation of him making new friends after school or the fact that Issei was going on his very first date after school, but it made him feel strange.

As the final bell chimed and people began to slither out of their classrooms, something caught his attention. A little white-haired girl with small cat pins in her hair stood in the doorway of his classroom. As she peered into the classroom she made contact with Ashur and began to speed walk over to him.

"You're Ashur Hyoudou right?" The girl asked, her short white hair moving like it had a mind of its own.

"Yeah, that's me, who's asking? Were you sent by Rias-san?" Ashur asked, his stomach doing backflips along with his heart beating fastly.

"Yes, now let's go to the meeting." She said coldly, her voice edged to give off the feeling that she didn't want to deal with him. As Ashur got up from his desk and followed the girl out of his classroom and down the hall, he looked around. Most people had already left to either go home or to their jobs, but the few that were still in halls either had clubs to attend to or were waiting for someone who had a club.

As they got to the door of the club, Ashur shuddered with anticipation. He had never been a club before, let alone made a friend in the last five years.

"Will they accept me for who I am?" He wondered, his eyes glancing up and down the door.

"Are you going to come in?" The white-haired girl asked while gesturing to the now ajar door. All Ashur could do was nod his head and walk after the girl into the room.

As Ashur entered the room, he looked and saw the people he had met before, scattered all around the room. Kiba was over by a bookshelf in the back corner, while Rias and Akeno sat at a desk, a chessboard laid out before them. As he entered, Kiba looked over and gave him a wave, while Rias just smiled and waved him over to the desk.

"Hello Ashur, how was your day?" She said with a smile on her face.

"It was pretty slow, to be honest. How was your's Rias-san?" Ashur explained, his eyes wandering around the room while he said this.

"It was good, I was basically shuddering in anticipation all day!" Rias exclaimed, her eyes filled with excitement. "Also, it's fine if you call me Rias. There is no need to be so formal!"

"Okay, Rias-chan." He said with a wink. As he said this. Rias's cheeks turned a tint of pink before she shook her head.

"So..." She said, her eyes wandering up and down Ashur's body, "How much do you know about this club?"

"Well..." Ashur said while scratching the back of his head, "Not much, I just thought it sounded interesting." He tried to smile but there was no mistaking that he was nervous.

"In that case, why don't you play me in chess?" Rias stated while directing his eyes to the chessboard on the deck below her.

"Um sure..." Ashur said, confusion spreading across his face as he sat down. He knew how to play chess, but he wondered what this had to do with anything. The chessboard was set up so that there were white pieces and red pieces. The white pieces were on his side while the red was on Rias's.

"Okay, if you manage to beat me in chess, you will be able to join this club," Rias said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"O-ok?" Ashur said, trying to put a convincing smile on his face. His hand reached out for his piece and for a second he felt a surge of energy. Not adrenaline but pure energy, like fire. He recoiled and looked down at his hand for a moment before putting his hand back out to grab a pawn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chess match dragged on for half an hour before Rias had almost claimed victory. On her side, she had a bishop and her king while Ashur only had his king and a pawn. The game seemed to be leaning in Rias's favor but before she could claim victory, the room began to shake. The chess pieces clattered to the floor as bits of the desk began to slide open revealing a cellphone. Rias grabbed it eagerly as she glared all around her.

"What is it Koneko?" Rias asked angrily, her eyes filled with malice. "I'm inducting the new recrui-" But she was then stopped by a voice that went into her ear. Ashur couldn't hear what the voice had said but from the expression on her face; something was seriously wrong. As this happens she looked over at Kiba and nodded. He nodded back and walked over to Ashur and grabbed his arm.

"You need to leave," Kiba said while dragging him towards the door. Ashur looked at him and pulled his arm out of Kiba's grasp while walking through the door.

"Will I be able to come back tom-" Ashur asked in a panicked tone but was interrupted by the sight of the door being slammed on his face.

"I'll take that as a no."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I seriously have no idea what I did wrong, like was I not supposed to draw out the game so long?" Ashur pondered while approaching the fountain near his apartment complex. He walked while looking at the ground and kicking a rock under his feet when he heard a voice cry out. He looked up and saw his brother backing away from a woman who he immediately recognized as Yuma, but she was in extremely different attire. 

Instead of her schoolgirl uniform, she wore revealing tight, black underwear and high heel black boots but that wasn't even the strangest thing. Out of her back were two giant black feathered wings, that were alive and real. He stood there in awe, admiring their existence before he was snapped out of his admiration by the sight of her creating something.

A large red spear formed in the palm of her hand and she raised it up above Issei like she was about to stab him and for a minute it seemed like time slowed.

"Now, die!" She sneered, shoving the spear down and it hit a target. However, what it hit wasn't what it was originally supposed to. The spear had been plunged into Ashur's stomach and blood was now pouring out of the hole. Yuma looked shocked and backed away from Ashur's body, but her shocked expression soon turned to a malicious smirk.

"Ooopsie looks like I hit the wrong target." She said while laughing and dismissing the spear in Ashur's stomach, immediately causing Ashur to double over in pain. He fell face-first into the cement and his vision began to swirl. He heard his brother's voice shouting his name but it was distant. He watched as Yuma summoned another spear and raised it over her head, this time making sure to get the right target and his vision went black.

____________________________________________________________________________

Issei's POV

He watched his brother's body go limp, blood pouring out of the hole in his stomach. He grabbed at his brother's corpse and shouted his name as if trying to bring him back to life.

But it was hopeless, his brother was gone.

He looked up at his attacker, his girlfriend, his brother's murderer, and saw the jagged spear of red light in her hands. Issei stared at it with tears running down his face while looking at her twisted grinning face.

"Is this how I die? At least I'll be with Ashur..."

He braced for the impact of the spear, but instead, he heard a metal thud ring out in his ears.

He looked up and saw his brother had risen from the ground and he had blocked the weapon attack. He looked at the spear clenched in his brother's hand and watched as it dissipated, the energy flowing around his brother. He watched as his psycho-girlfriend backed up in fear as a single white wing sprouted from his brother's back. He stared in shock and awe as a deep enraged voice came from his brother.

"You.....Will not be forgiven!!!"


	3. S1 E3: The Beginning of the End-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.  
> Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair color; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.  
> He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.  
> He is in for a rude awakening.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.
> 
> Note- The story is told in the third person and more akin to the style of a novel. When it is a "Character's POV" it is actually just third person limited but for them instead of first-person.

"Ashur."

"Ashur, you've been asleep for far too long."

"You need to fix the problems of this forsaken world."

"Know I am always with you, as you are with me."

"My son."

____________________________________________________________________________

Ashur rose from the sheets as a sweating mess. He looked around his room and saw that he wasn't at home but somewhere unfamiliar. The room was a light grey, with the edges in a vibrant red that seemed to be alive somehow.

"Where the hell am I?" He groaned as he adjusted himself on the bed and that's when he noticed her. Laying right next to where he just was, her breasts glistening from his sweaty body was Rias Gremory. Ashur recoiled out of the bed and onto the floor as a sudden burst of panic came over his body.

"Oh god, what happened to me last night?" He thought to himself as a sharp pain came into his mind, causing him to double over in pain. And then suddenly the memories came back to him. Yuma's wings, her maniacal laughter, and his death.

"Oh god, am I in hell?" He thought to himself, his hands now trembling in sudden thought. It did make more sense to him as he looked around the room at the lively reds of the walls.

"Good morning Ashur-chan." Rias yawned as she awoke, snapping Ashur out of his existential crisis.

"Um...Hi Rias." Ashur said, trying to hide his discomfort as the naked redhead looked down at his naked body on the floor. "Do...you know what happened last night?" Rias smiled at his question and quickly rose from the bed, her nakedness very apparent.

"Rias!" Ashur exclaimed while shielding his eyes from the nude girl, as his face turned the same vibrant red as her hair and the walls. "Where are your clothes?"

"I don't sleep with them on?" She said quickly while getting up from the bed and walking over the side door that seemingly went into the bathroom. "Besides, you were really warm and comfy to snuggle up with." She began to put her clothes on while Ashur took in the full view. She was a very attractive young woman and she was any man's dream; long colorful hair; big breasts and a cute smile.

As Rias put on her lacy red bra, she saw Ashur admiring her from the ground and she gave him a warm smile, then going back to putting on her clothes.

"Come on Ashur," Rias said while beginning to put her school uniform on and checking herself in the mirror. "We have to get ready for school! We can't just sleep the day away and pass our classes!"

"Um, Rias?" Ashur asked as he rose from the ground, covering his 'third leg' with his hands. "Where are my clothes?" Rias looked over at him and motioned to the ground beside the bed. As Ashur walked over to the side of the bed, he saw his school uniform neatly folded and surprisingly warm; almost like it had just been washed. As he slipped it on and began to tie his shoes, Rias walked over to him and began to slip on her shoes as well.

"So Rias?" He said, looking over at the now fully dressed redhead beside him. "What happened last night? I had this crazy dream where I die-"

"Ashur," Rias said while rising from the ground and walking over to the door, "Meet me here, first thing after school today." Taken off guard by this, Ashur could only answer in one way.

"Okay, Rias." She smiled after he said this and then left him in the room to ponder if he had said the right thing.

"I don't even know where I am right now." He mumbled as he felt a vibration go off in the pocket of his school uniform. Ashur pulled out his phone and opened it to reveal a slew of text messages from his brother, all from last night.

ISSEI: 'Why do you get to sleepover at a girl's house?'

ISSEI: 'Hey, which girl are you sleeping with? Mom wouldn't tell me.'

ISSEI: 'Goodnight Ashur, I hope for your sake the girl has big boobs!'

ISSEI: 'Sorry about that last one, it was from Matsuda.'

ISSEI: 'I wish I had a girlfriend!'

Ashur paused at the last text as memories from the night before flooded into his brain.

"What the fuck is going on?"

________________________________________________________________________________

As Ashur left the room, he found himself in the Occult Research Club room and he also saw the chess match from yesterday had been put away. As he looked to the door of the club room a voice cried out to him.

"Hi Ashur-chan," Ashur turned to see Akeno Himejima standing by another doorway in her school uniform.

"Hi Akeno-san," Ashur said while waving, as she approached him.

"Why so formal?" She asked while draping her arms around his neck, "Please just call me Akeno-chan."

"Um, okay Akeno-Chan," Ashur said uncomfortably, which made Akeno's face light up, "Why are you touching me?"

"Well," She said, while removing her arms from around him, "I thought that I would want to give our newest club member a warm welcome!" She ran her fingers across his chest causing his breathing to become heavier.

"But I didn't win the chess match yesterday," Ashur exclaimed, even more nervously than before. "I thought I wouldn't be able to join if I didn't-"

"Ashur-Chan," Akeno interjected while putting her finger on his lips to stop him from talking, "That was just a test to see if you were smart enough to join." His face reddened at her remark. 

"Of course that was just a test! How could I be so naïve?" He beat himself up but was snapped out of his self-loathing by a kiss on the cheek from Akeno.

"A..Akeno!" Ashur sputtered while pulling away from the now grinning black-haired beauty. "What was that for?"

"Oh, don't be so nervous Ashur-chan." She said, a casual smile resting on her face. "I was just marking my territory." She then turned away from him and began to walk towards the exit as Ashur's eyes followed her to the door.

"See you later, Ashur," Akeno said while winking at Ashur, then leaving the room for him to think about what just happened.

"What is up with the girls at this school!?" He thought to himself in wonder for a moment. He then remembered what Rias had said before, "

It's a school day..." Ashur thought to himself as he opened the exit door and began to walk down the stairs. As he descended he remembered his brother's text messages and chuckled in understanding.

"I can understand why he would lust over them." He said as he stepped out of the church-like building, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Lust over who?" A voice asked and Ashur jerked his head to see Kiba standing there.

"Oh hey, Kiba-san!" Ashur said, his face lighting up at the sight of his only friend. "I was just thinking about my brother."

"Oh?" Kiba responded quickly, "That's the kid we ran into yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, that's him," Ashur said while nodding, "He's always being so damn pervy, but I know he's a good guy overall."

"Well, I'm sure he'll find a girl someday!" Kiba exclaimed, causing Ashur to stop dead in his tracks. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh," Ashur said, his gaze moving up from the ground, "No, I was just thinking about something in my past." He tried to convey a grin to pull off a convincing lie but it was clear that Kiba wasn't buying it.

"Well," Kiba said as he turned away from Ashur, "I have to get to class! Make sure to be back here after school!" Before Ashur could answer Kiba was already walking away from him.

"Why did I lie to him? Didn't I learn my lesson last time?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Issei POV

"Man, your brother is so lucky!" Matsuda exclaimed while walking through the campus of Kuoh Academy. He positioned his hands behind his head and looked over at his friend awaiting a response.

"Yeah," Issei said solemnly, "He did get with a girl last night, he probably is over the moon right now."

"Who do you think it is?' Motohama asked while staring at the people they passed on their way to class.

"I don't know," Issei replied, just as curious as his friend. "I didn't see him talking to any girl before or after school."

"Maybe it's someone from one of his classes," Matsuda said a pervy grin spread across his face while the running club passed by them.

"Or maybe it's just some random girl that asked him out and he just got lucky after the date." Issei tried to explain.

"Or maybe we could just ask him," Motohama said while pointing straightforward, a grin spreading across his face. Issei looked in the direction that his friend was pointing and sure enough, his brother was walking out of the Occult Research Club building.

"Yeah, let's just do that!" Issei replied his face a mixture of speculation and desire. As they began to walk over to Ashur, Issei noticed something was bothering Ashur. His skin was way cleaner than usual and his hair had turned more white than platinum blonde. Not to mention that his uniform was in pristine condition even though it usually had a little smudge on it.

"Hey, Ashur!" Matsuda said while walking up to Issei's brother, his hand in the air. "How was banging that chick last night?" People began to look over at Matsuda and then to Ashur. People began whispering and schoolgirls began to turn red as they looked at Ashur. Issei saw this and ran after his friend to stop him from saying anything else stupid.

"Ashur, are you okay?" Issei asked nervously, and as his eyes met Ashur's he noticed instead of his normal dull green, they had changed into a more vivid bright green.

"Issei," Ashur said while looking at his brother, his face seemed sad. "What happened to you last night?" Issei was confused by his brother's words. He had just gone home and hung out with Matsuda and Motohama, nothing out of the usual.

"I just hung out with Matsuda and Motohama after school, the question is where were you?" Issei asked nervously, his eyes darting up and down his brother's body.

"I...Just hung out with my friend," He said, his face becoming more relaxed, "I also joined a club."

"Oh," Issei responded, quite taken aback. "What club did you join?"

"The Occult Research Club, have you heard of it?" Ashur asked and Issei's jaw dropped, along with his friends. Every student had heard of the Occult Research Club because of its reputation for having the best students in the entire school and not to mention, the most attractive people in the school.

"Of course I've heard of it!" Issei exclaimed, his demeanor changing from worrying to shock. "That's the place where all of the hottest people hang out!"

"Of course that's the first thing that you would say," Ashur replied with a chuckle, "Yeah the people there are pretty cool. I managed to make three friends there." For a moment Issei just stared at his brother and gawked at the fact that his brother was a popular kid. Sure he was attractive and all the girls lusted over him, but he would have never thought that he would get along with the popular kids.

"Well, I have to get to class," Ashur said while turning away from the still gawking Issei.

"Wait!" Issei shouted and Ashur turned back around for a moment. "You said you made three friends, who are they?" Ashur had a smile on his face when he said this. He turned back around and said the names, leaving the three perverts in shock.

"Akeno-chan, Rias-chan, and Kiba-san." Ashur then turned back around and walked away, leaving the three boys to think about the names.

"Akeno Himejima..." Mastuda said.

"Kiba, the lady-killer," Motohama said, shadows clouding his glasses.

"Rias Gremory, the hottest girl in the school," Issei said, his voice trailing off.

"How? How did he manage to become friends with the three most popular kids in two days?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Ashur POV

Ashur's day zoomed by, almost causing him to not remember a thing. This wasn't only due to the fact that his teachers weren't even trying because it was a Friday, but it was because Ashur's mind was elsewhere.

"So he doesn't even remember Yuma. Perhaps she was just a dream." Ashur pondered while staring off into the distance of his classroom. "That still doesn't explain why I woke up in bed with Rias." Before he could even think about the idea that he had just had a crazy dream, he was interrupted by the sound of the afternoon bell. The students around him began to rise and instead of sitting around to wait, he got up too.

Ashur bolted towards the door and out of the building and took a deep breath. It was Friday and all he had to do was go to his club and he would then go home and relax. He walked towards the church-like building and eventually began to ascend the stairs up to the room, he finally recognized how old this building was. The walls were made of cobblestone and old pristine wood, and old paintings were hung on the walls.

"Strange, I've never noticed that before." He thought as he reached the top of the steps and entered through the door to the clubroom. As he entered, his face was bathed with natural light coming from the windows and his hair blew back from the breeze of said open window. Inside the room he saw Kiba standing in the back corner like before, the white-haired girl who had brought him to the clubroom before was sitting on the sofa, while Akeno and Rias had reclaimed their positions behind the desk.

"Good afternoon Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Kiba-san, and..."Ashur greeted as he turned his gaze to the white-haired girl on the sofa.

"Koneko-san." She replied dryly, not even turning her head to meet his gaze.

"So Ashur-chan," Rias said as Ashur turned his head back towards her. "I'm guessing that you were confused about what happened this morning."

"Yeah," Ashur said, his hand scratching his head. "I mean it was a pleasant surprise to wake up in bed with you but I would like to know why." Rias's face turned as red as her hair and Ashur reciprocated the same look because of what he had just said. Kiba shook his head while grinning and Akeno let out a light chuckle.

"Wow, aren't you a ballsey one, Ashur-chan," Akeno said, a seductive expression growing on her face.

"No...I didn't mean..." Ashur sputtered while looking from Rias to Akeno and back to Rias, who's face color had returned to normal.

"Back to the point." Rias snapped, turning Ashur's attention back to her. "You are wondering why you remember things that other people don't? Like your brother walking home alone, or perhaps a girl named Yuma?" Ashur's face went from embarrassed to wide-eyed.

"You know her? What school does she go to? I need to talk to her!" Ashur said, a dark expression clouded over his face, causing Rias's eyes to go wide in terror.

"You see, her name isn't Yuma and she doesn't go to a school," Rias said, eyes still filled with terror. "Her name is Raynare and she isn't human."

"That explains the wings, but how come no one else remembers her?" Ashur asked impatiently.

"Settle down, I'll get to that." Rias snapped back, making Ashur feel remorseful.

"Sorry..." Ashur said, the darkness disappearing from his face.

"It's fine, just let me continue," Rias said, her own face becoming full of remorse. "Are you Catholic Ashur-chan?"

"No, why?" Ashur asked, confusion spreading across his face like a flood.

"In Catholic beliefs, there are things called Angels, Fallen Angels, and (or course) Devils. That girl that your brother had gone out with was a Fallen Angel and she was targeting your brother." Rias explained, a completely serious expression on her face. For a moment Ashur questioned if the girl was sane but then it became more clear, and finally made sense.

"Why was she targeting my brother?" Ashur asked while staring into the beautiful eyes of the redhead.

"Because your brother isn't exactly human either," Rias replied and then pointed at Ashur, "And neither are you." Ashur's body went numb. Was it possible that she was right, and they weren't human? Did that mean that their parents weren't human either? He had so many questions that he needed to be explained but he knew he had to go one at a time.

"What is my brother then?" Ashur asked, his hands now trembling.

"He is a human-dragon hybrid because of the weapon he holds," Rias answered, her eyes traveling across Ashur's body, almost examining him.

"Weapon?" Ashur asked while cocking his head to the side, like a bird.

"You see Ashur-chan, there are weapons called sacred gear that hold massive amounts of power in them." Akeno interjected before Rias could explain herself, "Your brother just happens to be the home of an ancient red dragon named Ddraig!"

"Thank you for the explanation Akeno," Rias thanked while looking at the black-haired girl and then turning back to Ashur. "So your brother is a hybrid because of his sacred gear."

"Then what am I?" Ashur asked, becoming confused. If he wasn't the same thing as his brother, then what is he?"

"That's the thing," Rias said while cocking her head like Ashur had done a moment before, "We have no idea what you are. From what we can tell right now, you are some sort of hybrid."

"Hybrid..." Ashur's voice trailed off after he said the word, "Then what are all of you?" Rias stared at him, her lips stretched into a smile and she answered him.

"We're devils and we want to make you one of us."

________________________________________________________________________________


	4. S1 E4: The Beginning of the End- Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.  
> Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair colour; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.   
> He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.  
> He is in for a rude awakening.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.
> 
> Note- The story is told in the third person and more akin to the style of a novel. When it is a "Character's POV" it is actually just third person limited but for them instead of first-person.

"What?" Ashur said, in shock while stumbling backward, "You can do that?"

"Yes, we can Ashur!" Rias said, a grin spreading across her face while stepping out from behind the desk and making her way over to him.

"Is that a good idea? What if my hybrid blood rejects the devil blood and kills me?" Ashur sputtered, looking for a way to get out of the situation.

"You'll never know unless we tr-" Rias said, almost on top of Ashur.

"Boss!" Konkeo interjected while hopping up from the couch, "The Hyoudou kid is being followed again!" Rias's expression changed from a happy grin to a concerned and composed face.

"Is it by another Fallen Angel?" Rias said, her body snapping to face the white-haired girl who she loomed over.

"It must be," Koneko said, her eyes moving from Rias to Ashur, "Your pervert brother is in danger again."

"What? Is this because of his sacred gear thing?" Ashur replied, clearly in a state of distress.

"Yes," Akeno replied, her face was in a hardened expression instead of her normal playful one. "And we need to stop the Fallen Angels from getting their hands on him and his Sacred Gear."

"We're leaving," Rias said dryly as the rest of the club members (except Ashur) went to meet her by the back wall of the clubroom.

"Hey!" Ashur interrupted before they could leave, "I'm coming too! He's my brother after all!"

"Come on," Koneko said, her cold eyes staring into his. "You've barely just recognized your power, you'd be nothing more than a liability!"

"Now Koneko-chan," Rias said intently while looking down on the young girl, "This could show Ashur-chan that he could become part of our peerage!"

"Fine!" Koneko snapped back, clearly unhappy at her president's decision. "Blame yourself if he gets himself killed!"

"Even if he does," Rias replied, a playful smile on her face once again, "I'll just resurrect him and make him one of our peerage." Ashur shivered at how she seemed so certain that he was going to join her peerage, no matter what. She turned away from him and then held up her hand, creating a large red glow from the ground. The others walked into the light and then disappeared. Rias looked back at him and motioned him to come towards her and Ashur did and he stepped into the light. As he did this, his vision went red.

________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

As his vision returned to him, Ashur was thrown to the ground. As he observed his surroundings and recognized this as the fountain where he was killed by Yuma. He then saw Issei sprawled across the cement, blood caking his school uniform, and a man in a trenchcoat standing above him. This man had two massive black feathered wings that sprouted from his back and he had a large blue jagged point spear in his hands.

He watched the man get sent flying by a bolt of lightning as Rias ran to Issei and lifted him up. Ashur saw his brother's body, destroyed and bleeding out and rage took over him. He looked at the man who was sent flying by the lightning and for a moment he gave into the anger. He heard a low, guttural voice in the back of his head as he stood and began walking towards the man, sprawled down on the ground.

"You are beginning to awaken...THIS IS GOOD!"

"NOW, KILL THE MONSTER WHO HURT YOU!

Ashur let out an agonized scream as a pillar of light engulfed him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rias POV

As Akeno's lightning struck the Fallen Angel and sent him flying backward, she ran to Ashur's younger brother. She saw his school clothes caked in blood and she saw that he was no longer alive. She looked at the man who had caused this and then to Ashur who was still recovering from the magic circle teleportation. She turned her head to him as tears filled her eyes, but then her face relaxed.

"That's Right! I can just revive him as one of my evil pieces!" She thought as she reached into her pocket. She fumbled around but eventually found what she wanted, a pawn piece. As she was about to press the pawn piece into the dead boy's chest she heard a loud and agonized scream that seemed to echo inside her head. She was flung backward across the pavement, leaving Ashur's brother's body on the ground where it was before. She looked at her hand and noticed the evil piece wasn't there, but she also noticed a bright red light emerging from the dead boy's body.

"I guess that seals the deal, but who blew me back. It certainly wasn't Akeno." She thought to herself while looking for the source of the gust of wind. Then she saw him.

He was hovering above the ground and was encapsulated in bright divine light. Sprouting from his back were two large golden/white wings and in his hand was a long katana that let out divine light.

"Ashur?" Rias asked, her voice panicking at the sight of the once calm teenager replaced by what she could only describe as an Angel of War. Instead of turning his head to the sound of Rias's voice, he moved forward until he reached the now cornered Fallen Angel. He lifted his sword and RIas watched in horror as Divine energy burst out of the sword as he reached down and slashed at the man. 

Another shockwave exploded around the area, sending her and the rest of her peerage flying into the air. Luckily, they just spread out their wings and managed to stop themselves from flying backward. As Rias's eyes focused back on Ashur, she noticed that his sword had stopped right in front of the Fallen Angel. He stood there, frozen as the Fallen Angel looked up at him, his face consumed by pure terror.

The Fallen Angel didn't stay pinned against the ground and instead got up and proceeded to fly away with his extremely damaged wings.

"Did Ashur stop himself from killing that Fallen Angel?" Rias questioned as she ran over to the still hovering figure who had begun to set back down onto the ground. When she reached him, she noticed that his eyes were devoid of darkness and were completely consumed by light. He turned to her and looked her in the eyes and grabbed her. In a deep and angelic voice that wasn't Ashur's he spoke.

"Gremory girl, make sure to tell whoever is in charge of being Lucifer that the Second Angel and Immaculate Dragon have returned." Rias nodded, surprised but also quite confused. She then watched as the sword disappeared from his hand and his wings and light vanished as he fell into her arms.

"Ashur!" She yelped, slightly embarrassed yet worried. She moved her ear to his chest and was overjoyed to hear that his heart was beating. As she sat there, Akeno rushed over to her.

"Is he?" Akeno said as RIas looked up at her concerned face.

"He's okay," Rias replied happily, "Go get the other boy and put him in the second guest room in the clubhouse."

"And what of Ashur-Chan?" Akeno asked quickly, "I would be happy to-"

"He'll be sleeping with me," Rias replied sharply, "I need to heal him.

"My, my Rias-chan! You can't keep him all to yourself, you know." Akeno said while licking her lips seductively.

"I have no clue what you're insinuating but..." Rias replied, quite flabbergasted at the idea of her wanting Ashur all to herself. However, it was no use because Akeno had already gone to go and grab Ashur's brother off of the ground. Rias turned back to Ashur and caressed his face while a warm smile appeared on her face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur POV

Ashur woke up, laying in a thin pool of water. He looked all around him and saw that he was in some sort of destroyed castle. The walls were partially cracked and torn open, revealing a large back void behind them. Golden and lavender banners were torn and hanging from roughly cut ledges that overlooked the rest of the throne room. And in the center of it all was a throne surrounded by gold and various gems.

As Ashur observed the throne, he noticed a large carving on the back that was in a language he had never seen before.

"HEY KID!" A loud and abrupt voice called out, causing Ashur to look around, confused. As he turned his eyes to the ceiling he saw the giant looming figure of a white dragon that was perched on the ceiling.

"Holy shit, you're a dragon!" Ashur exclaimed, he was confused, scared but excited all at the same time."How is that possible? I know that my brother is half-dragon, but it's still so shocking to see one in the file..."

"KID, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN TO THAT I'M POSSIBLE. I JUST AM!" The dragon boomed causing Ashur's knees to partially turn to jelly. "YOUR BODY IS WAKING SO LET ME JUST TELL YOU THIS: MY NAME IS ELPHRIC, THE IMMACULATE DRAGON AND WE ARE GOING TO BE PARTNERS FROM NOW ON."

"Partners!?" Ashur questioned, "What the hell do you mean by partners?" The Elphric gave out what can only be interpreted as a sigh and then started to speak but was interrupted by the room around them shaking.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M OUT OF TIME!" Elphric exclaimed, steam coming from its nostrils. "YOU'RE STRONG, JUST DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!" As Elphric's final word came, it began to echo in Ashur's mind as the room around him faded to black.

________________________________________________________________________________


	5. S1 E5: The Devil, Dragon and the Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.  
> Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair color; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.   
> He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.  
> He is in for a rude awakening.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.
> 
> Note- The story is told in the third person and more akin to the style of a novel. When it is a "Character's POV" it is actually just third person limited but for them instead of first-person.

Ashur woke up, sweat dripping off of his chin and onto his sheets. As Ashur looked around he noticed that he was back home. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness in the room and his gaze focused on the image of his brother across from him, asleep in his bed.

"Thank god!" Ashur exclaimed, "I thought I lost you." He walked over to his brother's bedside and looked down. He was in his pajamas and Ashur was relieved to see that there wasn't a hole in his stomach, gushing out blood.

"Don't worry," A voice called from the other side of the room. Ashur's eyes snapped around and eventually set on the redheaded girl, emerging from his bed.

"Rias? What are you doi-" Ashur asked, while Rias tiptoed over to him.

"Shhh Ashur-chan," Rias interjected, putting her finger to his lips. "It's all okay, I healed him."

"Thank you Rias-san," Ashur thanked while stepping away from the nude redhead, "I owe you two debts now."

"Two?" Rias questioned while slowly inching closer, "What debts do you owe me?" She reached Ashur but he inched further backward.

"Well, you saved Issei," Ashur explained as his eyes traveled over to his sleeping brother once more.

"And?" Rias said, finally catching up to him and pushing her breasts against his back. "What's the second debt?"

"Well," Ashur said, his face growing redder by the second. "It feels like I finally found myself a family. Other than Issei of course." He turned around to see Rias's face, now as red as her hair. Only for a moment, he could see a faint hesitation as she looked him in the eyes before her face turned back to its normal porcelain color.

"Well, there is a way that you could repay that debt." Rias cooed, her face inching closer to his.

"How would I do that?" Ashur asked, his cheeks growing pinker by the second.

"Well, we could always show how much we care for each other." She said, inching even closer to his face. As she grew closer, she closed her eyes as if to tell him to kiss her.

"Is this really happening? Am I really about to kiss a girl for the first time since her?" Ashur thought as her arms wrapped around him. "Is it even okay for me to do this?" As their lips were about to touch, Ashur closed his eyes and prepared...

"THUD!"

Ashur pulled away in an instant and looked towards the source of the sound, only to see that his brother had fallen out of his bed and onto the floor. For a moment, Ashur began to panic at the idea of Issei seeing Rias naked in his room. He instinctively shielded her from his view and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Ashur," Rias's voice rang out, breaking his concentration. "He's still asleep, don't worry." Rias smiled at him, which caused Ashur to turn back to his brother. He saw that she was right and he had managed to stay asleep while falling off the bed.

"Thank god," Ashur sighed, "I couldn't bear the idea of him seeing you naked." Rias let out a small giggle before looking at Ashur.

"You know, you're also naked..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze shifted down his body. Ashur then looked down and sighed. He moved his hands down to cover his lower area while shaking his head.

"I guess that I thought it would be a great idea for me to sleep naked last night." He placed his hand on his forehead. Ashur then took a breath in through his nose and his nose crinkled at the smell. "I guess that I thought it would be a good idea for me not to take a shower last night!" He looked down at the ground and shook his head. 

"I just had to go and embarrass myself by not showering or having any clothes on in front of a girl I just met a few days ago. No wonder I never make friends."

"Ashur," Rias's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance. "I haven't showered either. What do you say that we get cleaned up together?" Ashur looked down at the smiling face of the redhead and sighed. He grabbed her hand in his and began walking to the door but not before returning that smile.

"Sounds like a plan, Rias-chan."

________________________________________________________________________________

Issei Pov

Issei stumbled down the hall and towards the kitchen around midday. He had thrown his sheets on the floor and had slipped on his slippers. As he approached the door, he heard the clattering of silverware and his brother's voice. A grin spread across Issei's face as his mind was filled with the ideas of his older brother's heavenly cooking.

"I wonder what cuisine he's making today!?" Issei thought hungrily. "French? English? Maybe even American!" Issei's hand reached for the door handle and he swung it open, drool practically forming in the corner of his mouth.

"What delicious food are you making for me today Ashur?" Issei asked, his eyes darting around for the sight of the afternoon delights. As he entered he saw his brother in his usual white apron at the stove, his hand grasping a frying pan of sausages. Ashur turned his head to face his brother before quickly turning back to the frying pan.

"We're having English today," He responded, his attention focused on the frying pan. Issei's hungry grin turned into a confused expression.

"But we just had an English breakfast yesterday!" Issei exclaimed, his voice clearly upset. "You always make a different breakfast every Saturday and Sunday!"

"Listen Issei," Ashur said calmly while transferring the sausages onto a platter. "Today is different. I thought that I would ask Rias-chan what she would want and she said English!" Issei's jaw dropped when his brother said this.

"R...Rias? You mean the president of the Occult Research Club, Rias-chan?" Issei sputtered at his brother. Before Ashur could answer his brother, the front door opened to reveal a redheaded girl wearing Ashur's shirt and a pair of baggy shorts.

"Sorry that took so long Ashur-chan," She said while stepping inside, "I just had to tell Akeno that we would be heading over in a little bit." As she walked inside the kitchen and over to Ashur, Issei watched her like a hawk.

"Chill out Issei, they are just friends! It's not like they could be dating or something!" Ashur thought to himself while biting his lip. "I mean, I can't let him go through that hell again after what she did to him."

"What's wrong Issei?" Ashur's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Are you feeling sick again?"

"Sick?" Issei asked, "When was I sick?" Ashur and Rias looked at each other with concerned faces and then turned their gaze back to Issei.

"Last night you were sick," Ashur explained, "And Rias-chan came over because she knew some things about sickness and fixed you right up.

"I was sick last night?" Issei thought to himself, his eyes wandering to the corner of the kitchen. "Now that I think about it, I was having a little bit of stomach pain."

"Well anyway, I guess I should thank you then Gremory-san." Issei bowed while scratching his head.

"Why so formal?" Rias questioned with a laugh, "Just call me Rias-san and we will be good." Issei blushed at her comment and then nodded energetically.

"Well? Are you two ready to eat?" Ashur asked happily with a smile on his face. Issei nodded and made his way over to the kitchen table and Rias followed.

"I'm happy for Ashur. Even if they are just friends, it's good that he finally made more."

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur POV

As he, Rias, and Issei walked into the campus people immediately began to talk. Luckily Issei didn't pick up on what they were saying but he could tell that Rias could also hear their intolerable comments in the making.

"Oh my god, that guy is so hot."

"Mai, this is the third time you've said this and he's dating Rias-san!"

"What? No, they have to be just friends!"

"What's the pervert doing there?"

"I heard he's the hot guy's little brother!"

"It looks like he didn't inherit the right genes!"

Ashur's face turned from a stone-cold expression to a more emotional one. He felt anger building up inside him at the fact that those girls were making fun of his brother. As his rage was peaking he felt a soft hand clasp onto his. He looked over and saw Rias smiling at him, and his face immediately softened to match hers (much to the dismay of the female onlookers).

"Thank you, I needed that," Ashur said, both their faces turning red in the process. As Ashur let go of her hand he noticed that Issei had already walked off and had found his friends.

"So," Rias said, drawing Ashur's attention back to her. "Are you ready to tell him?"

"Yeah," Ashur replied, "Let's call him to a club meeting and tell him about it. Though I don't really know if he'll believe us."

"Well, I could always just give him back the memories that I took," Rias replied while stepping in front of Ashur.

"You took his memories?" Ashur replied repulsed but also intrigued.

"Only the ones of Yuma and him dying," Rias replied with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, let's do that to convince him," Ashur replied while stepping forward and resuming their walk. As they walked through the campus and towards the church-like building in the distance Ashur felt at peace for the first time in a long time. He was without worry, he had new friends and he was going to tell Issei about what happened and hopefully teach him to protect himself.

"There really must be a god in this world, huh?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Issei POV

As his teacher rambled for what seemed like an eternity, Issei's head was somewhere else. Instead of thinking about the Pythagorean Theorem, he couldn't stop thinking about his older brother and the girl who had eaten breakfast with them that morning.

"Rias Gremory," He thought while trying to remember everything about her from that morning. "She's good enough for Ashur, I suppose. I just don't want her to break his heart, even if they aren't dating." As Issei's eyes wandered around the classroom he was snapped back to reality by the sound of the door sliding open. As his eyes traveled to the door he saw a blonde boy standing in the doorway and immediately recognized him as Yuuto Kiba.

"Oh boy, the girls are going to go crazy." He rolled his eyes and then focused on the now fangirling section of the class. As they surrounded the blonde he watched as the boy seemed to wade through them and moved over to the boy's section of the classroom.

"You're Issei Hyodou, right?" The blonde's voice rang out and caught Issei's attention. "I'm going to need you to come with me to the Occult Research Club." Issei blinked at the boy and cocked his head in a confused manner.

"What's this about?" Issei asked the smiling blonde.

"You'll see," The boy turned around while motioning him to get up. Issei shrugged, it probably was something about Ashur's family or something of that sort. As he followed the boy out of the classroom, much to the dismay of his female classmates, he looked around the empty campus. It was dead quiet and he felt alone, but it was also extremely serene. The hills looked so green and the buildings looked archaic but enticing.

"All right, follow me inside!" Kiba ordered as they approached the giant spire of a building.

"So this is the ORC's clubroom?" Issei pondered as he complied with the orders he was given. He walked up the smooth steps until he reached a partially opened door. The blonde scooted past him and then opened the door. As Issei stepped past the blonde and into the clubroom, his jaw dropped at the sheer size of it. It was at least four times the size of a normal classroom and had several doors leading to what he could assume to be other rooms this size.

"Holy shit," He exclaimed while walking into the center of the room, still dazed by all that surrounded him.

"Issei!" A familiar voice awoke him from his daze, which was revealed to be Ashur's. "Glad you could make it here."

"Is this where you hang out all of the time?" Issei asked, still partially wonderstruck.

"It's where we hang out," A familiar girl's voice called out from the other side of the room. Issei snapped his eyes over in that direction to where he now saw Rias sitting behind a desk.

"And it's where you will hang out too." She continued.

"Huh!?"

________________________________________________________________________________


	6. S1 E6: Red Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.  
> Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair color; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.   
> He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.  
> He is in for a rude awakening.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.
> 
> Note- The story is told in the third person and more akin to the style of a novel. When it is a "Character's POV" it is actually just third person limited but for them instead of first-person.

Ashur POV

It'd been a day since they had given Issei his memories back and Ashur was calm. He was calm because everyday Issei would report to the clubroom on time and they would get home without a problem. After getting home it was always the same schedule with dinner, homework, and his midnight rendezvous with the rest of the club members.

"Thank god Issei goes to bed before midnight. Otherwise, I would be unable to sneak out so easily." Ashur thought to himself while staring at the clock at his bedside.

"11:30 PM" The glowing red letters read. Ashur had been staring at the clock for over thirty minutes now and he was beginning to become eager for the meeting.

"I wonder what will happen tonight! Maybe it's training or tactics, or maybe even learning more about what I possibly could be." Ashur thought as his heat began to race. It began beating faster and faster, then out of excitement he bolted upwards.

"I'll just go in early today," Ashur murmured, "It won't matter that much." He walked over to the door and made sure to quietly creep into the hall. He quickly shut the door to stop the light from pouring into the room and made it to the front door. He quickly threw on his shoes and left his family's apartment, went down the stairs, and began running to the school. As he ran, the moonlight shone down onto the buildings and onto the marble fountain near his house. He ran and ran and ran until he reached the front gate of the school. In an instant, he jumped over the ten-foot-tall gate and then slowed his pace as he walked towards the church-spire building.

"Wow, it's way eerier here without being let in by Yuuto or Rias-chan," Ashur said plainly while getting ever closer to the door of the spire. As he reached the stairs and began climbing them, he heard the faint sound of voices chattering in the room.

"Huh, must be Akeno and Rias. No one else ever arrives before I do." He thought to himself while reaching the door handle to twist it.

"So she's been spotted in the area?" Rias's voice called out from behind the door.

"Yes, Raynare has decided to make her presence known again." Akeno's calm voice drifted out. Ashur's giddy and excited expression turned to absolute Fury.

"That bitch! I'll kill her!" Ashur exploded, not trying to conceal his presence. He swiftly turned away and began to run down the steps and slammed into the door, knocking it open. He heard Rias and Akeno's voices but he just kept running. He ran for what seemed like hours until he came upon the large open field around ten or so minutes from the school. Ashur collapsed onto the ground in pure exhaustion. His body was aching from the rage and he was slowly fading out of consciousness. Before his world faded to black, he spat out four words.

"Raynare...I'll kill you!"

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur ran through the fields and to his school's front door. He passed the other kids on his way and eventually made it to his classroom. As he entered, he noticed a silver-haired girl sitting in wait, looking off into the distance. As he approached her, she snapped her head over in his direction and their eyes met. Her golden eyes shone in the morning light and Ashur smiled at her.

"Hey, Nova-chan!" He exclaimed while drawing closer to her.

"Good morning Ashur-chan!" She replied and returned his smile, "How are you today?"

"I'm as good as ever! What about you? Are you as good as you look?" He responded a sly smirk spread across his face. Unfazed by the comment she answered him.

"I'm great now that you're here!" Ashur's face immediately went crimson and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Ashur, are you okay?" She asked, drawing closer to his face. "Was it something I said?"

"No...va." He responded, tears filling his eyes.

"Yes?" The girl answered, her expression concerned.

"Why did you have to leave me all alone?"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir!"

A voice broke Ashur out of his sleep and he immediately threw himself off of the ground. He was sweating and in the same spot as the night before, on the field near his house.

"Sir, are you okay?" A female voice called out from beside him. Ashur moved his head and then saw a golden-haired girl with green eyes staring at him.

"Yeah..? Who are you?" Ashur asked while brushing the grass off of his clothes.

"Oh! My name is Asia Argento!" She exclaimed while bowing to him, "I'm a nun who was recently moved into the church nearby!"

"The church?" Ashur pondered. "There's a church here in Kuoh?"

"Oh yes! There is and it is beautiful! You should stop by sometime!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of determination.

"Sure, I'll go sometime." He responded, a smile spreading across his face. "Just name a time and you can give me the full tour."

"How about right now?" The suggestion shocked Ashur and he immediately pulled at his coat to reveal the time.

"7:21 AM"

"I have a little bit over an hour to get to class, this shouldn't take that long." Ashur thought.

"Sure, let's go." He responded. The girl practically exploded with excitement as she tugged at his hand.

"Come on!" She cried. "If we hurry we can see the light pass through the stained glass!"

"Ok sure Asia-chan, let's get there as fast as possible."

________________________________________________________________________________

Rias POV

"Where the hell is he?" Rias asked Akeno while pacing around the clubroom, her cellphone in hand.

"Bucchou, he's okay!" Akeno tried to reassure her, but Rias pulled away and went back to complaining.

"He hasn't answered any of my texts and since I haven't made him part of my peerage yet, I can't just find him!" She exclaimed. "What if he was attacked by Fallen Angels and they took him to their leader?"

"I'm sure that isn't the case Bucchou," Akeno said while grabbing Rias's shoulders to prevent her from moving. "Everything is going to be fine and you'll see him later." Rias nodded after she said this but she couldn't hold back her anguish. Tears began to streak across her face and she pushed herself into Akeno, in a hug.

"I just don't want to lose him..." Rias's voice broke and then trailed off.

"I know, I like him too," Akeno replied while stroking her hair.

"What does that have to do with this? He's just a good friend!" Rias exclaimed while pulling herself loose from the other girl's arms.

"Only joking president!" Akeno giggled, causing Rias's face to match her hair. Rias dried herself off and then walked back to her desk. As she sat down and made herself comfortable, the only thing she could think about was Ashur.

"Please be okay...I can't lose you to them...I've already lost too many people."

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur POV

As he stood inside the church, the light cascading down through the stained glass window, Ashur felt at peace.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asia asked while brushing up against him to get a better view.

"Yeah," Ashur replied, a smile spread across his face. "I'm really glad I agreed to come here!" Asia turned her attention to him and giggled.

"Me too, Ashur-chan." As Ashur turned his attention back to the window he felt a small buzz coming from his pocket and he instinctively brought his phone out of his pocket.

"6 Missed Calls from Rias Gremory."

"Hmph, call all you want Rias," Ashur mumbled absently, "You're not getting an answer until later."

"Did you say something Ashur-chan?" Asia asked while looking up at him, her emerald eyes glistening.

"Never been better!" Ashur exclaimed while slipping his phone back into his pocket. "But I really should be getting to school."

"Oh!" Asia sputtered, "I'm sorry to have distracted you!" She bowed her head and embarrassment which caused Ashur to chuckle and lift her head from its position.

"It's all good Asia-chan." He said, causing the blonde's face to go red. "Well, it was nice meeting you!" He turned and began to walk towards the door when he felt arms wrap around his chest. He turned to see Asia hugging him and he immediately hugged her back.

"Come back to see me soon!" She blushed furiously.

"I promise I will," Ashur replied while pulling away from her and opening the church's doors. "See you Asia-chan."

"Bye Bye Ashur-chan!" She called Ashur as he shut the door and began to walk down the hill.

"What a nice and innocent girl." Ashur thought as his walk turned into a jog and that turned into a run. "She and Issei are kind of like in the way that they are innocent. Well, I guess Issei just gets a bad rep because of the pervs he hangs out with." As Ashur began to run full speed, he began to feel some sort of chill rush down his neck. At first, he thought nothing of it but soon it became more apparent that this was someone's breath. As he spun around, he saw the face of a black-haired woman with Violet eyes. He immediately recognized her. After all, he wouldn't forget the person who tried to kill you and your brother.

"Raynare!" Ashur growled as he lifted his fist from his side and hurled at her with full force.

"It seems you remember me!" She exclaimed in a maliciously seductive voice as she swiftly dodged out of the way of his punch and skid backward.

"How could I forget you?" Ashur said while walking towards her, "You don't forget the person who tried to kill you."

"I could say the same to you," She chuckled while shaking her head. "But in all honesty, I wasn't trying to kill yo-"

"Shut the hell up you sick fuck." Ashur spat at her, his rage rising to an unhealthy level. "Explain why you came after my brother and me, then maybe I'll give you a quick death!" She laughed at his question and flew a few feet further back.

"Wow, such profanity from the Prince of the Angels." Ashur stood there stunned but then shook his head in disgust.

"I'm not an angel, I'm a Dragon-Human hybrid." Raynare's eyes grew in size and narrowed again.

"Are you sure about that?" She said while approaching the growling Ashur, "Do you not remember what happened?" She drew closer and closer until she was almost all the way up to Ashur.

"Shut the hell up!" Ashur said as he threw a barrage of punches at Raynare, which she quickly dodged and then pressed her half nude body against him, shoving him to the ground. Ashur tried to get up but she pinned him to the ground, and he looked away in disgust.

"What? Do you not find me attractive?" She asked seductively while drawing closer to his face. "We could always have some fun if you wanted. I wouldn't be against you turning me into your wife." Her eyes narrowed and she clawed at his chest and tore open his shirt. This broke Ashur out of his disgust and his rage returned. He tore her off of his chest and threw her to the ground, and then went for a volley of punches and kicks. Before he could hit her, he was met with a spear made of light that was sent straight through his leg. He roared in pain and looked for the source and saw a black-winged man in a trenchcoat.

"You again!" Ashur growled while grabbing at the spear that pierced his leg and began to tear it out.

"Raynare! Are you all right?" The man called down to the girl who was slowly rising from the ground.

"I'm fine Dohnaseek! You didn't have to interrupt my time with the Angel." She shouted back and sent a wink and the enraged Ashur.

"For the second time! I'm not a fucking angel!" Ashur roared as he managed to rip the spear from his leg and catch his breath. Seeing an opportunity to escape and live another day, Raynare flew into the sky to join the man.

"Bye-bye, sweetie!" She called down to him, "Let's make sure to make our next encounter a night to remember!" She sent a wink at him as she and the trenchcoated man began to fly away.

"You're not getting away that easily, you fucking bitch." He spat as he aimed the spear at the two of them and then released it with a powerful throw that emitted a shockwave. The spear flew through the air and at the two winged creatures before passing between them close to the speed of lightning. They both turned at the wounded Ashur back on the ground, fear beginning to grow in their eyes before hearing a loud explosion in the distance and taking their cue to leave.

"Damn it." Ashur grit his teeth as he assessed his wounds and began to stumble down the hill. "I should probably go see Rias now."

________________________________________________________________________________

Rias POV

Rias sat in her desk, messing with her chess pieces when she heard a scream from down the stairs. She stood up quickly as Akeno came rushing up the stairs.

"Rias, it's Ashur!" Rias's face turned from concern to fear as she ran towards the stairs and let out a gasp. Down at the bottom of the stairs, the door was open and a bloodied Ashur lay across the bottom steps.

"Akeno and Konkeo, move him upstairs onto the couch!" Rias ordered and a silver-haired girl came rushing from the upstairs and met Akeno down at the bottom. "I need to make a call to my brother for some information and hopefully some help." As Akeno and Koneko brought Ashur's bloody body up the stairs and lay him on the couch, Rias darted to the corner of the room and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed a number and then waited anxiously.

"Ring..."

"Ring..."

"Rin..."

"Click."

"Rias-chan, what's wrong?" A voice asked from the receiver of the call.

"Sirzechs, I need you to get here. Right. Now."

"I'll be there in a moment, hold on!" The voice responded quickly.

"Click."

"Please get here soon, big brother."

________________________________________________________________________________


	7. S1 E7: Red Wings- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.  
> Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair color; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.   
> He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.  
> He is in for a rude awakening.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ashur's little brother questioned Rias as she patiently tapped her foot against the stone.

"He will be, don't worry," Rias replied while biting her lip anxiously. It had been fifteen minutes since her brief call with her brother and she was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to show up.

"Bucchou!" Akeno called out, snapping Rias's attention over in her direction, "There's been a Stray Devil spotted nearby and we need to go, right now." Rias nervously looked around and began to reach her phone before her hand was grabbed by Akeno's.

"I know you're worried about him but Sirzechs will handle it!" Rias's expression changed as those words drifted out of her Queen's mouth.

"You're right," Rias replied while beginning to create a bright red sigil on the ground, "We need to go now!" As the symbol flared to life, she guided her friends into the light and watched them disappear one by one. When Akeno finally disappeared from her sight, she walked forward into the light and was enveloped by it. As the room around her vanished she could only whisper out two words.

"Sirzechs...Please..."

________________________________________________________________________________

??? POV

As Srizechs arrived in his sister's clubroom, he was greeted with silence. As he looked around to try and see Rias, Akeno, or maybe even the Silver-haired rook girl his eyes led him astray. Instead of his Red-haired sister, he noticed a platinum blonde-haired boy who was laying on the couch.

"Is this why she called me? To babysit?" Sirzechs mumbled while taking in the boy's condition. The boy had a large hole in his left leg that was covered in dried blood and his clothes were ripped in some sort of claw-like fashion. But that wasn't the thing that he noticed first. The first thing that he noticed was the large multicolored symbol that peaked out from his back.

"What Is This?" He asked as he rolled the boy over and examined it even further. "It seems to be some sort of seal, that is broken when more power is released." Sirzechs placed his hand on the glowing center and a bright red glow began to glow from his finger, causing him to stumble backward.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as he cautiously moved back to look at the sigil. The center of the sigil had now begun to glow with red energy, not unlike the coloration of the Gremory Clan. For a moment, he felt a familiar calmness begin to pool over him, which caused him to relax.

"What is this kid? I've never seen anything like this." He pondered while stepping away from the couch. "It seems to have traces of Angelic, Draconic and Devil power. Could he be some sort of Angel-Devil-Dragon Hybrid?" He gave the thought a moment to grow in his mind but he eventually let it go.

"Whatever he is, I'm happy that he's in Rias's peerage. If he were to end up with the fallen angels, who knows what could happen." Sirzechs's attention immediately shifted after he finished his sentence to a glowing red light from the corner of the clubroom.

"I guess that's my signal to leave." He said while rolling the boy back to his original position and opening a symbol of his own.

"I hope that boy can learn how to control his power, so he can help us, devils."

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur POV

Ashur's eyes opened to see the hanging chandelier of the clubroom. As he slowly sat up he began to take in his surroundings. Rias and Akeno were sitting in armchairs right next to the couch he was laying on, Kiba and Issei were off in the corner and the silver-haired girl was sitting across the room on another couch.

"Hey guys, how long was I out?" Ashur yawned while looking at the people sitting around him.

"Ashur!" Rias exclaimed while practically throwing herself at him. "Thank the devil you're awake!"

"Rias, can you please..." Ashur groaned as Rias lay on top of his injured leg.

"Oh!" She recoiled after noticing what she had done and quickly backed away, ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

"It's all good, Rias-chan. So, is anyone going to tell me how long I was out for?" Ashur responded while looking around the room, away from Rias.

"Around twelve hours or so," Akeno answered while rising from her armchair. "It's past dinner-time right now."

"Oh..." Ashur's voice trailed off, "I guess that stupid bitch and her friend really did a number on me."

"Who are you talking about?" Rias had overcome her embarrassment and now was looking at him in the eyes.

"Raynare..." He growled as memories of earlier in the day began to return. "She called me a cutie or something and that really pissed me off." He looked up, expecting to see the usually calm and reserved face or Rias but instead, she was enraged.

"I'll kill her!" She said, malice sparking a flame in her eyes.

"Hey, we're in the same mindset Rias!" He replied while standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "But we should calm down for right now." Her rage quickly subsided and her eyes narrowed.

"I think that you should stay here from now on." She said dryly, her gaze shifting up to Ashur's. "It will help you stay safe from Fallen Angel attacks."

"But what about Issei?" Ashur replied, in a worried tone. "Won't they target him as well?" His gaze eventually set upon his brother and to his surprise, he seemed calm.

"He can stay here if he would like," Rias replied dryly, which left Ashur to recoil with her tone. "I'd advise you to go home and pick up your personal belongings from home sooner than later." Ashur gulped and then looked back over to Issei.

"Alright, you heard the boss lady!" Ashur said nervously, "Let's get our stuff Issei!"

"You got it Ashur!" Issei replied in the same surprised and worried tone.

________________________________________________________________________________

As they walked to their apartment, Ashur began to feel a strange presence all around him. It was unlike anything that he had ever experienced before and it terrified him. As he kept moving forward, it felt as if his steps were becoming heavier. It was almost like the lower half of his body was submerged in water.

"Are you okay Ashur?" Issei's voice called out as they approached their front door, "You seem to be walking heavier than usual."

"Yeah, everything is good Issei," Ashur replied shakily. "Let's just go inside and get our stuff." He turned his head to smile at his brother as he reached for the door handle. As he grabbed the door handle and was about to reach for a key in his pocket, the door slowly opened from his hand hitting the knob.

"Hey Issei, did you forget to lock the door when you left for school?" Ashur's head rapidly turned to face his brother who seemed confused but when he saw his brother's expression turned to concern.

"Yes, I did," Issei replied, his voice becoming quieter as his attention was drawn back to the door. As the boys both turned their attention back to the door, Ashur gave his brother a hand signal as they crept into the eerie house. As they began walking down the halls of their quiet house, the feeling of wading through water returned to Ashur.

"Something isn't right here. Is someone's presence making the air thick?" Ashur became lost in thought before he was broken out of his concentration abruptly. His brother let out as a gasp, causing him to turn his head to see his brother's hand covered in a dark crimson liquid. However, the blood wasn't coming from his hand, but from the room around them.

"What the..." Ashur growled as he began to take in their surroundings even more. After even a millisecond, he realized that the wading through water sensation wasn't an aura. It was the blood that coated the floor where they were walking.

"Ashur...Do you think this could be?" Issei's voice trailed off and Ashur's went extremely wide.

"MOM!" His mind immediately began to think of his mother and he began to run through the halls, forgetting all about concealing his presence. He eventually came across the living room, Where he saw what he feared most. The blood began to grow more ever-present as it led up onto the armchair where his mother usually sat. But instead of his mother who would normally be reading, it was the corpse of the woman who cared for him for the years of his life, unceremoniously sprawled across the armrests.

"'Punish the wicked,' they say. Those are words to live by." A voice commanded Ashur's attention to the couch a couple of feet away from him where he then saw the blonde man sitting there. "Yes, those are wise words to live by coming from a holy man." The man then turned his head instinctively over to face Ashur standing in the doorway. He was around thirty and he had bloodshot red eyes and long blonde hair that went past where his sideburns would be.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashur's rage increased immediately, he could feel the air around him begin to heat up.

"You just walked into the wrong house, my friend!" The man continued, discarding Ashur's question. "And I'm Freed Sellzen to answer your question."

"Freed huh?" Ashur continued, his eyes beginning to narrow as he sunk further into a rage.

"Yeah! That's me and you must be the little bitch who's devil ass this holy priest is going to exorcise." He continued even further while strutting around for a moment.

"I think you have the wrong person, you psychopath priest." Ashur snapped back as he began to approach the man, through the pool of blood that stood before them.

"Come any closer and I'll just have to cut you into tiny pieces like I was just going to do to that woman!" Freed replied while reaching into his coat and pulling out a glowing longsword.

"A blade made from light huh?" Ashur replied while growing closer to the priest, the light growing even brighter.

"I'm going to use this sword to cut out your evil heart and then I'm going to drill a lesson into your head, literally!" He rambled, a psychotic grin growing even wider on his face, as he then lunged forward at Ashur. Ashur easily jumped out of the way of the first strike and immediately retaliated with a strike of his own that sent the blonde flying through the wall, out into the hall. As he flew through the wall, he immediately followed in a frenzy.

"Pretty strong for a devil!" He exclaimed while coughing up blood. "I'll kill you all the same!" Freed began to stand up but before he could he heard a familiar voice that momentarily snapped him out of his rage.

"What are you doing here Ashur-chan?" Ashur craned his head and saw the emerald-eyed girl who had spent his morning with, kneeling beside the man he had just sent flying.

"Asia? Do you know this psycho?" Ashur said in a concerned tone while moving his attention back to the coughing man.

"He...He's in charge of taking care of me at the church." Asia replied while lowering her head in shame.

"Well, then I'll be doing you a favor when I kill him, Asia," Ashur growled as his shadow covered the man in darkness. As he continued to approach, out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother enter to see the situation. Seeing this as an opportunity, he watched as a javelin of light began to shoot towards his brother.

"ISSEI!" Ashur roared as his rage reached its peak. He began to charge at the javelin of light but he knew that it would be too late for his brother.

"Mom...I couldn't protect Issei..." Ashur's face turned into despair as he helplessly reached out as the light javelin grew closer to his brother. "If only...I could stop it..." As his thoughts began to consume him he watched a red light begin to grow from his body and in an instant, he was shielding his brother from the attack. As Ashur assessed his surroundings, he noticed that time was slowed. Without a second thought, he grabbed his brother and flew out of the house, trying to put as much distance between the javelin and them. He eventually ended up on the roof of their next-door neighbor's house.

"I hate that I couldn't save Asia in that instance but I'm glad I managed to save you." He looked down at his brother who he was carrying in his arms.

"Ashur, you...you have..." Issei's voice cracked and his eyes were wide.

"I have what Issei? Yeah, I probably have a bit of blood on me but the real question is if we managed to escape that bastard." Ashur continued. Ashur then put Issei down and began to search for a better area to scope out his house from but he then came to a sudden realization.

"How did we end up on the roof?" As soon as he pondered it for a moment, a voice answered his question.

"GOOD JOB IN LEARNING HOW TO FLY!" The voice of a familiar dragon boomed in his head.

"Elphric? What do you mean 'learn how to fly'?" He questioned the words of the dragon but then a thought crossed his mind.

"Do I have wings?"

________________________________________________________________________________

??? POV

As the blonde exorcist carried the unconscious nun under his arm he noticed a sight on the nearby roof that caused his mouth to drop. On top of the roof were the two he was tasked with killing and they both had something extremely different about them. The brown-haired kid who he had tried to quickly kill before had some sort of sacred gear that was attached to his arm in the form of a gauntlet. However, the thing that caught his attention was the other teenager who he had tried to kill.

He was standing on the roof and jutting from his back were two massive eagle wings that were barely illuminated in the moonlight. Freed has seen the wings of fallen angels and devils before but he had never seen a pair of wings like these before.

"Why...are his wings red?" He pondered as fear began to cloud his mind. In an instant, he rushed back into the house and out the back entrance. As he reached the porch, he reached into his pocket and began to call someone.

"Raynare...we're going to have a problem."


	8. S1 E8: Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great War shaped how the new world worked, the people of the lands thrived without the knowledge that their creators exist.  
> Ashur is a child who awoke in the middle of a street. He was taken in by Miki Hyoudou who then raised him as her own child. He has vague memories of his past; whether it be the man he sees in a white void; the girl with the silver hair color; or the face of a dragon glaring at him.   
> He wants to find the secrets of his past while also maintaining a normal life.  
> He is in for a rude awakening.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS SHOWN IN THIS FANFICTION.

Ashur POV

"An exorcist!?" Rias asked in a worried shout.

"Yes, an exorcist. He called himself Freed Selzman or something like that." Ashur replied while putting his hands up to calm her. As he reached for her he watched as her expression turned into a soft and calm feeling.

"I hope you now understand why I wanted you two to stay here from now on," Rias responded while turning away from Ashur in a defiant tone. "Akeno, please show Ashur-chan to his room. Kiba, you do the same for Issei." As the girl walked past the blonde boy and the raven-haired girl, they both began to walk forward.

"Come on Ashur-chan, let me show you to your room," Akeno said in a seductive voice while grabbing Ashur's hand.

"Okay, Akeno-san..." Ashur said in a dry tone while being pulled through the clubroom by the girl. As they approached one of the doors on the right side of the clubroom, she quickly pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Um, Akeno-sa-" Ashur questioned as she quickly approached him.

"Shh!!!" Akeno interjected by putting her lips onto his, her tongue under his. For a moment Ashur stood there stunned, staring into the eyes of the Raven Queen, but it was only momentary.

"What the hell Akeno!" Ashur pushed her off of him and down onto the bed, "What prompted you to do that?" The girl seemed taken aback by his actions but then regressed into her calmed state.

"I was just marking my territory." She said with a wink, that didn't phase Ashur's stone demeanor.

"Not funny Akeno." He replied dryly, his gaze was cold and locked on her eyes.

"I know it wasn't funny," Akeno said, getting up from the bed and slowly walking over towards him, "I was completely serious."

"Get out." Akeno was surprised by the cold words coming from the platinum blonde and her confidence faded into worry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Akeno replied, her voice quivered with concern.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" Ashur roared, tears running down his face. Akeno took this as a sign and quickly ran out of the room. Ashur's face became a pathway for twin streams of tears to fall as he turned and collapsed into the bed.

"Why did I have to yell at her?" Ashur pondered, as the tears began to soak the pillows below.

"ARE YOU OKAY KID?" The voice of the dragon boomed in his head as the boy continued to sob.

"I feel like trash," Ashur told the voice, "I hurt a girl who obviously liked me because I'm not ready for a relationship yet!"

"WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME IN THE SHOWER WITH RIAS? THAT SEEMED LIKE A RELATIONSHIP-LIKE THING." Elphric responded in a clearly confused manner.

"Did you just mentally check out during that?" Ashur questioned the dragon while pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"YEAH, SORT OF TOOK A NAP." The Dragon responded with a tinge of remembrance, causing Ashur to sigh.

"I couldn't shower with her, so I just waited outside of the shower for her to finish," Ashur said, his voice was plagued with guilt and sorrow.

"KID...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN THE PAST?" The dragon questioned, leaving in a state of confusion.

"Haven't you always been with me?" Ashur asked.

"NOPE, I WAS JUST RECENTLY AWAKENED BY AN EXTREME MOMENT OF RAGE AND THEN I WAS GIVEN THE ABILITY TO TALK OUTSIDE OF DREAMS EARLIER TODAY," Elphric responded, causing Ashur to slam his head back down into the pillow.

"Why am I such an Idiot? I need to apologize..." Ashur groaned, causing the voice in his head to return its own form of a sigh.

"TELL HER YOU'RE SORRY TOMORROW, YOU NEED SOME SLEEP KID." The voice retorted.

"Yeah, you're right Elphric..." Ashur's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and he was then consumed in a sense of darkness.

"Akeno...I'm sorry..."

________________________________________________________________________________

Rias POV

"An exorcist by the name of Freed Selzman? Is that someone involved in Kiba-chan's past?" Rias pondered while sitting down on the blood-stained couch. "I'll have to ask him later after he finishes inside the room with Iss-"

"I SAID, GET OUT!" A voice roared from inside of Ashur's room, startling Rias enough for her to shake with fear.

"What was that about? Did Akeno do something to him?" Rias questioned anxiously as the mentioned girl ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Akeno is something wro-" Rias was about to ask before Akeno threw herself at her, causing Rias to grab her.

"Ashur-chan hates me!" She wailed, tears dropping from her face down onto Rias's leg.

"Was that what he was yelling about just a moment ago?" Rias asked herself before turning her attention back to her queen who was sobbing on her lap.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Rias answered her in a calming voice, "Walk me through what happened Akeno."

"Well," Akeno sniveled as she got up from her lap. "I brought him into his room and kissed him by surprise. He then threw me off of him and down onto the bed, making me think that he was going to go down on me but instead he told me to get out while crying." By the time she had finished her explanation, she was a crying mess again.

"Maybe he was just surprised at your actions," Rias tried to reason with the girl.

"Was he surprised when you had sex with him?" Akeno sputtered out of a mix of sorrow and rage.

"Akeno...We never had sex," Rias explained, "We've never even kissed before..." Akeno's eyes lit up in confusion but happiness.

"How is that possible? You slept together!" Akeno sounded extremely surprised.

"That was only so I could heal him," She explained with a chuckle, "If you're using that logic, why haven't I kissed you before then?" Akeno let out a light giggle.

"You're right Bucchou, I was being stupid." Akeno shot up and brushed the tears out of her eyes. "I'm going to apologize to Ashur-chan tomorrow, no matter what!" Rias giggled and then stood up to match Akeno's height.

"I'm sure he's going to apologize as well." Akeno still looked unfazed by RIas's comment.

"I don't care! I'll apologize first!!!" She exclaimed while walking towards the left side of the clubroom, "I'm going to bed, have a good sleep Bucchou!"

"You too Akeno!" Rias called out with a cute smile laid across her face as the raven-haired girl disappeared behind the door of her bedroom.

"I never expected Akeno to get so upset, but it seems like it was over nothing. But it looks like she beat me to be his first kiss, so I'll beat her in every other regard!"

________________________________________________________________________________

Ashur POV

As Ashur emerged from the bedroom and out into the main area of the clubroom he saw a familiar figure, asleep on the couch. As he walked over to the Redhead, he looked down to see she was curled up into a ball and she looked tiny.

"Did she sleep out here because she was worried about the rest of us getting hurt?" He pondered as he began to walk over to the exit door. As he approached he began to hear something coming from one of the rooms on the left side. At first, he couldn't place it but he soon recognized it to be his brother talking in his sleep.

"Good thing everyone managed to stay asleep, I don't want them to question him about it." Ashur sighed as he quietly swung the door open to descend down the stairs. As he left his new home, he took off into a light jog.

"I have to wake up earlier than Rias-chan, so she doesn't freak out about me putting myself in danger." Ashur began to pick up the pace as he quickly exited the school campus and then began to run towards the direction of his home. As he passed by the fountain that he had passed many times before and reached the building he had lived in for as long as he could remember, a sense of despair hit him.

"I'm so sorry mom...I couldn't save you..." A stream of tears fell from his left eyes, which he quickly brushed away as he entered the house. He passed through the bloody halls until he came across the living room, to the room where his mother lay. He approached the body and quickly picked it up, then headed out the back door. It took him a while to find a proper place in the backyard to bury her, but he eventually managed to find the perfect place.

As soon as he got there, he left. He had done what he had come to do and that was to bury his mother. As he walked through the street that he used to live on, he came across the fountain and remembered all that had gone down in the past week.

"First, I get new friends and then I lose one that doesn't deserve to have to live with a maniac," Ashur said in a tone filled with sorrow.

"Ashur-chan?" A voice snapped Ashur's attention from the ground over to the girl with the Emerald-colored eyes and the blonde hair.

"Asia?" Ashur recoiled as he saw the nun but then quickly moved over to her and hugged her, "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Ashur-chan..." The blonde said through a deep blush, "What are you exactly?" Ashur pulled back from the girl but didn't let go of her.

"I'm not so sure myself, but I'll tell you when I figure it out." Ashur smiled down at the girl and pulled her back into a hug. For a moment, the world seemed to stop around them and all seemed to be okay.

"Isn't this sweet?" A familiar voice caused Ashur to snap his head back in the direction, his eyes narrowed as it focused on its owner. Raynare was in her fallen angel garb with her black wings protruding from her back while standing on top of the fountain.

"Lady Raynare..." Asia's voice trembled from behind him.

"So you're involved with that Freed bastard as well?" Ashur growled, rage beginning to grow around him.

"Yes, I am sweetie..." Raynare said seductively, "What are you doing with a nun that you can do with me?" Ashur's vision flashed red as she said this and began to step forward.

"Shut the hell up Raynare!" Ashur screamed as he felt his rage hit its peak and he felt two wings sprout from his back.

"Just step away from the girl! I don't want to hurt my future mate..." Raynare smiled as she stepped down from the fountain and summoned a spear of light in her hands.

"Damn, my speed isn't going to stop the spear of light. If only I had a weapon..." Ashur gritted his teeth as he shielded the nun.

"YOU ASK AND I DELIVER!" A voice rumbled inside of Ashur's mind as he felt pure energy manifesting around his hands. He quickly looked down to see two gauntlets bathed in a platinum colour, with having a red gem in each.

"So this is your Sacred gear, Elphric?" Ashur asked, a smile filled with rage spreading across his face.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HAVE IT IN GAUNTLET FORM INSTEAD OF BLADE FORM!" The dragon's voice laughed in pure excitement.

"You guessed right!" Ashur chuckled while turning his attention back to the fallen angel who was now approaching faster than before. As she ran forward, Ashur met her in the middle and their attacks clashed. As Gauntlets hit the spear, the light shattered and sent Raynare flying backward from the shockwave.

"A nice hit, Ashur-chan!" Raynare exclaimed out of excitement and anticipation.

"Yeah, the next one will sever your spine," Ashur growled as he began to approach her. She then got up to face him and launched herself at him. As Ashur dodged her attacks, he began to sense something was off about Raynare. Her eyes were glazed over and her skin seemed sickly.

"Is she sick?" Ashur questioned as he unleashed another flurry of blows in her direction, which sent her flying backward.

"Good...shot!" She panted while getting back up onto her feet. "But your fight is over!"

"What!?" Ashur exclaimed in confusion before looking behind him to see a familiar trenchcoated man behind him, clutching Asia in his arms.

"ASIA!" Ashur roared while rushing to grab her, but in a puff of feathers, the man was gone.

"I'll give you a bit of information," Raynare's voice called out, causing Ashur to turn around to face her, "Come to the church tonight. You can save her there." Ashur's rage teetered for a moment after she said this.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ashur said while staring at this girl and when he looked into her eyes he realized why.

"Her eyes...They haven't glossed over anymore!" As soon as Ashur noticed, the gloss reappeared and Raynare went back into her old self.

"See you later sweetie!" She called as she disappeared into a puff of black feathers. For a moment Ashur just stood there, stunned but he then broke out of his trance.

"I have to tell Rias-chan!" He exclaimed while turning around to run back to the school.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLY?" Elphric's voice questioned him.

"Oh right," Ashur said dully while examining the red-feathered wings coming from his back. "I forgot about these things."

________________________________________________________________________________

"So, she has Asia and she brought her to the church?" Rias questioned Ashur as he walked inside the clubroom.

"Yeah, and I'm going to save her. Tonight." Ashur stated sharply while walking past Rias, in the direction of his room.

"No," Rias said plainly while grabbing Ashur's shoulder.

"No?" Ashur turned, his eyes flaring with determination. "You're ordering not to do something?" Rias slowly removed her hand from his shoulder and then composed herself.

"Yes! You'll get yourself killed!" She insisted, her eyes were full of worry.

"You don't order me! I'm not part of your stupid peerage!" Ashur lashed out at her, causing Rias to take a couple of steps back.

"But what about Issei?" Rias yelled back, "You just lost your mother, would you really leave him all alone?" Ashur's demeanor wavered as he thought about his still sleeping brother and his head sagged for a moment.

"You're right, I'd need your help..." Ashur's voice trailed off as he bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"It's okay Ashur-chan," Rias responded while hugging him tightly, "We will find a way to help her." As he stood there for a moment, everything seemed calm. He was quickly broken out of his trance by the sound of a door on the left side of the clubroom. As Ashur's head rose he watched as Akeno appeared and faltered when they made eye contact. She then cautiously made her way over to Rias and whispered something in her ear.

"I understand," Rias responded while pulling away from Ashur. "Akeno and I have to go and handle something, so we'll be out for a little bit." As the words left her mouth, the two began to walk towards the exit.

"Akeno!" Ashur called out, his voice cracking a little. "We need to talk when you get back!" The raven-haired girl quickly shuddered and then nodded. As the two left, Ashur stood up and began to walk towards the same door.

"You're going?" A familiar voice called out to him and he whirled his head around to see his first friend here, Kiba. Standing right beside him was the short silver-haired girl whose eyes were cold and hard.

"Yeah," Ashur responded as he turned back to the door, "And there is no use trying to stop me."

"I'm coming!" Kiba's voice called out as he caught up with Ashur. "And so is Koneko-san!" Ashur whirled around to see the two beside him and sighed.

"Really? I don't want you to get hurt..." His voice trailed off.

"Do you doubt our capabilities?" Koneko snapped at him, causing Ashur to look at her in mild discomfort.

"No...I'm just worried about your well beings." Ashur responded, "But I'm not going to stop you." He then turned and swung open the door.

"Were you planning on leaving me behind?" Ashur's brother's voice called out in confusion, he was fully dressed and had his scarlet gauntlet out.

"Shit. I guess you can along too." Ashur chuckled and turned back to the door. "Now, let's go save my friend!"

________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
